The Educated and the Savage Beast
by BopMomma
Summary: Jecht and Shantotto start having their argument and they were suddenly transported to the Duel Coliseum and now they have to fight their way in order to go home.
1. Chapter 1 The Begining

The educated and the savage beast.

9-30-09

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"Come on baby let's fight some more!"

"No you idiotic fool."

Shantotto had just finished her readings on how to improve her magic skill by at least five hundred percent. Now she thought that Jecht was here just to bother her on begging her to fight.

"I have more things to do with my life."

Jecht used his left hand to pick her shirt like a kitten, swinging to get in his face, Shantotto cast freeze and instantly he was frozen in a sharp column of ice.

"That should keep you in your place," she added sarcastically knowing that he would just melt it in a matter of seconds. As she sat on her high chair going over her today log and on the first point was to take Tidus to blitz ball practice.

"Wait why do I have to take him?"

"When you lost ping pong that was the wager."

"That's simply isn't fair of my status!"

Jecht tilled her chin upward, growling she bit his finger.

"Don't mess up that pretty face of yours."

"That's not all I plan to mess up!"

"Good now you're heated let's fight!"

"You're on!"

Just at that moment they were both transported to the Duel Coliseum. When they got there roars of crowds were screaming. Glancing at each other they did not know what to think.

"What is this place?" Shantotto asked.

"I'm glad you asked short stuff."

"What did you just call me?"

"You really shouldn't have done that, now it's going to be hectic!"

"Anyway this is the coliseum in which the two of you and many others will fight for your survival and the will to get home will drive the one who wants it the most. Also judging if your love can triumph over all the obstacles in your way. Ding! Dong! Take these gladiators to their stations."

From behind the station Shantotto could hear his voice with a menacing sound.

Turning to back to Jecht she noticed that she was going the opposite way that he was going.

"Shantotto I'll come for you!"

"No I am not the damsel in distress so we'll meet again soon. My corrections are correct very soon."

When they parted Jecht didn't feel like fighting, he just wanted his little Shantotto back and if this was the way to get her back then so be it.

"SHANTOTTOOOOOOOOOOO!"

From the other side of the coliseum she heard his voice and smiled as she thought.

"He's an idiot, but he's my big idiot."

She found herself falling asleep in all of the noise that was going on.


	2. Chapter 2 Coliseum part I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia: Final Fantasy I love it! Really on bonus days! ^_^**

**The educated and the savage beast **

**Chapter 2: The Coliseum part I**

Shanttoto woke two hours later just to feel another girl tap here on the shoulder lightly.

"Why hello and oh good bye!"

Shanttoto strolled over to the other end of the cell. The young girl appeared in front of her once again. Shanttoto peered up into her face.

"Listen what do you want?"

"You want to find a way out of here?"

Casting blizzard for some steps she got even with the eyes of the girl.

"Can you be helpful?"

"Perhaps I can be of assistance."

Shanttoto pondered upon this thought.

"Just don't get in my way."

The girl's face lit up, "Oh thank you!"

"I'm Shanttoto the great and you're?" asking as if she really didn't care.

"Terra Branford an ex-soldier for the Gestailian Empire."

"What's your field?"

"What do you mean?"

"Magic, swords, daggers, etc. I use magic myself."

"I also use magic."

"Really what kind of magic do you use?"

Terra showed her the magic should work with, her face never leaving Shanttoto as she worked away.

"I wonder why they won't think we'll run away."

"Because they know of how high our pride is. We won't risk harming our pride, we won't do it."

"You're right damn it!"

The screaming brought their attention, sounds that roared the cell.

"What's going on out there?"

"It seems like fighting."

"To the death?"

Yes, and then some also to a point where it seems like that."

"Interesting."

Terra paced around the cell until an older lady unlocked the door.

"It's time for you to go."

Shanttoto pointed to Terra and Terra pointed to herself.

"Yeah, the head master wants to see you."

Terra glanced at Shanttoto and waved.

"If we are to meet again," Terra said.

Shanttoto waved back at her.

"As for you it's time for you to fight."

"As if I will, I'm not a barbarian."

"You have no choice."

Shanttoto ran through the lady's legs into the laid beyond her.

"Yeah annihilate him! Get him!"

Out in the middle of the Coliseum blood was sprayed on the ground. Shanttoto's brown eyes widen and her arms lurched at her chest. Blood was everywhere in sight and the men who was responsible, the centers of attention. The taller man's eyes gleamed as he licked his blood stained arms. The other man looked annoyed and bored.

"Sephy my fleece coat! I just washed it!"

"Don't worry too much my little peacock."

"Who are they?"

The lady saw the people Shanttoto gazed at.

"Oh they're the champions, if you want to get back home you have to beat them. There has been gossip that on one has ever beaten them, and the people who forfeited were sentenced to work here until a team could beat them."

"What are their names?"

"Sephiroth and Kuja, they are so exclusive they each have their own song."

"Didn't really care about the last sentence."

'_Sephiroth and Kuja, so those are the names I have to remember.'_

Sephiroth caught her eyes, she stood frozen while he motion for the lady to go. He was so close her that his arms were around her painfully.

"Let…go…of …me right…now!"

His mouth was on her neck making little kisses, so she closed her eyes, the next thing she felt was someone prying his arms off of her and into his.

"Don't mess with Sephy's fun little boy."

"Shut it Kuja, are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Sephiroth she's not one of your little toys!"

Sephiroth smirked at the young looking boy.

"Please I must know the name of my rescue."

"Zidane, it's nice to meet you, you must be the new ones who transported today."

"Yes but I have a companion."

"It wouldn't be that tall fella with a tattoo over his chest?"

"Yes, he's not harmed is he?"

"No not yet but I think he will be soon."

"You two what do they do to newcomers?"

"Oh we don't know, we have our own place and it's been far too long to remember."

She turned to Zidane, "You're not a male mirtha, and no you're not."

"Why the heck is that?"

"The male species of my kind."

"Oh no I'm not but there are some thugs over in the like your friend their pride shines though. Sephiroth lifted her on his leg,

"It's time for me to go now but we'll meet again."

She wanted to cast magic so bad but she thought to herself it's not even worth it.

"So what is your name?" asked the three of them.

"It's Shanttoto you three better remember it well."

Sauntering away from the three of them, she thought this going to be an experience to remember, Zidane had followed her.

"Hey Shanttoto baby!" Jecht clamored from across the area.

"Oh hello Jecht how have you been?"

"Fine just some macho little boys wanting to dominate the place I had to put them in their place. What's happened to you?"

"Meet a few people here and there nothing big."

Jecht turned to Zidane, "Hey buddy nice tail!"

"Umm thanks but Shanttoto I have to go."

"Bye see you later."

He left as he came, her head didn't feel so right.

Jecht picked her up, "What were you thinking?"

What in the heck are you talking about?"

"That boy that's who."

"I'm no catching on."

"You are so naïve, what I mean is he's checking you out."

"No he was not!"

"I'd know if a man was checking out my girl."

"Why I'm so little."

"You're cute and sexy a man has no choice but to look at you! You vex a man to look at you. Bewitching all the men who stand in your way!"

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes and my heart has never beaten any faster!"

"So you were jealous then?"

He nods his head, kissing her mouth; she closed her eyes enjoying it.

"Don't let any man see you like this," he breathed.

"Not looking my best?" she breathed back.

"Yeah, you're so hot."

"We can't continue like this."

"Breaking up with me?!"

She thumped him on his head, "No you idiot I mean everyone can see us."

"…I knew that!"

The crowd grew quiet and the spotlight was on them.

"Welcome once again to the Coliseum where you fight to get home. I am in charge of things; my name you shall refer to me is The Emperor."

"Oh this looks fun!"

"Yeah my jester next to me is Kefka."

Kefka started to laugh, "Oh you have much power."

Jecht stepped in front of Shanttoto, "You freak don't even gaze at her like that."

"Oooh what do we have here a pain of lovers?"

"That classified information," Shanttoto uttered.

"Let the games begin," declared the Emperor.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 Coliseum part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia: Final Fantasy I love it! Really on bonus days! ^_^**

**The educated and the savage beast **

**Chapter 3: Coliseum part II**

"Games what do you man games, I do not play games," Shantotto said with a stern look. The Emperor looked at her with such interest.

"Well aren't we quite the serious one."

Jecht put her on top of his head, "Listen here I do not want to have any blood shatter."

"If you participate your guarantee of getting home will be increased by 100%."

Jecht gazed at Shantotto, "Will we do it?" he whispered to her.

"It's our only way of getting back home."

"This is like my paradise."

"Yes indeed you do like fights muscle head."

"I'm your big muscle head."

"Mmm your mine alright, hey when those girls out there cheer for you don't let it go to your head."

"You too with those young boys and men cheering for you. I fear for you every time you walk out of the house. Even when you take Tidus to blitz ball practice."

"Why then?"

"Well… he said ---"

"Are you two quiet finished?" Kefka chuckled.

"Calm down Kefka."

Kefka skipped off of his chair, grabbed some hanker chief, then wrapped them around her body as she slide off of Jecht's head.

"How's about dating me?"

"Shantotto faked vomited, "We aren't even in the same league you silly clown!"  
"Don't be like that. What is it that you want? Money, fame, power, I can grant you whatever you so desire."

"She doesn't want material things, because she's the real deal!"  
"Oh Jecht that's sweet."

"Do you mean it?"  
"Of course I mean it."

"So anyway a date?"

"Not even if you have the finest library."  
He touched her cheek and she slapped his hand away in utter disgust.

"Don't touch me with you disgusting fingers."

"Do not get too agitated save that for the fights."

"Shantotto let's walk away."

"Eeew! I wish I could but he's trying to put his purple lips on me!"

There was a flash of thunder coming from the sky. Rain sprayed from the sky.

"Of course when it rains," Shantotto sighed, "it pours."

"This is better for fighting," smiled the Emperor.

"Such a dumb idea."

"Shantotto it's time, for you to fight the Cloud of Darkness."

Every one cleared out of the way so the two girls could fight with no interruptions.

"Everything returns to the void."

"Not this girl."

Shantotto threw her staff so she could get the Cloud of Darkness into the air, instantly breaking her.

"This should cool you off, freeze! Oh my is something burning, flame! Need a swim, flood! Wind of might, tornado!"

"Her chain spells are too strong for me to handle!"

Cloud of Darkness was down to her one hit point.

"I'm not finished with you yet."

Shantotto's ex bar was increasing until it became yellow.

"She's going to use her ex on me!"

Shantotto blizzard her for the final blow.

The Cloud of Darkness defeated, she stared into Shantotto's eyes.

"If you want me to die then go ahead."

"Jecht come here would you?"

Jecht came running over to where they were.

"Pick her up."

"You're not going to kill me?"  
Shantotto smiled warmly at her, "No I do not want any blood shatter and I know you want to go home as well."

Cloud of Darkness took Jecht's hand to get up.

The Emperor stood up slightly, "It seems the winner is the short one."

"Why do you keep calling me that? Next you'll be calling Chipmunk."

The Emperor smiled, and then snapped his fingers, he and his crew disappeared.

"So what are we going to do?" asked a confused Jecht.

For once the Coliseum became quiet with all of the customers leaving, while they went back to their cells.

"It's like they toy with us for their amusement, it's just plain wrong!"

Each one was taken back to their cells swiftly and evil like atmosphere.

"Oh Shantotto you're alive!"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just these fiends you never know what they would do to you."

"Terra you worry too much, you act too weak, become a stronger person."

"Will you teach me?"

Shantotto's eyes lit up, "Even though I would love to teach you, I cannot you have to learn this on your own."

Terra sweat dropped, "It seems you love to teach!"

"It's my profession!"

"What do you love… besides teaching?"  
"Learning new magic!"

Terra blurts out, "I love moogles!"

"Really well do I have something for your!"

Shantotto opened her book and inside it was a moogle book marker.

"It's yours!"

"Love it, thank you Shantotto!"

Terra squeezed Shantotto so hard that she threatened Terra she would fire on her.

"Sorry I just love those little things."

"So I see."

"It seems you have someone here to see you."

Shantotto whipped around to the body before the cage.

"Who's there?"

The man didn't say anything; he motioned for her to come close. Terra knew who it was.

"I won't let you near her, Kefka!"

"The clown?"

"Indeed it is I, but I do not have my make up on."

He showed his figure to the girls with her impending light.

"What an exquisite it body!"

"Shantotto don't be fooled by him how did you get here? I thought you went with the Emperor to his palace!"

"Yes my child but even I can get away."

"Without that entire ridiculous make up, you're not to shabby looking."

"Someone else has said that before, seat rolled of his eyes. Terra gripped Shantotto's hand towards her.

"Come cast magic with me!"

"Wait let's at least here him out."

"I have come to court you."

"What?!" the two girls screamed in unison.

'What is going on through his mind?'

"What did you say?"

'Well if I can get any information out of him then this won't he a total chaos.'

"I don't see why not."

"Shantotto why would you?"

Turning to Terra, she whispered she hade a plan that she intended to follow through.

"When do we go?"

"Now my darling?"

Opening up the cage he led her away from Terra.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4 Date with Kefka?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dissidia: Final Fantasy I love it! Really on bonus days! ^_^**

**The Educated and The Savage Beast**

**Chapter 4: Date with Kefka?**

"Where are you taking me?"

"On a night you'll never forget."

"How are you able to take us out with no trouble at all?"

"Well I am one of three chair men under the Emperor."

"So you can do as you please, really tell me more," she said in a seductive voice, it made his heart skip a beat.

"Well it turns out that witch Ultimeshia is plotting something against me."

"Why?"  
"Oh that peeked you interest?"

"Sure…," she said sipping on some tea. He went onto tell her more stories not remembering how much her brain could hold.

"Wow your buddy was right about you."

"What do you mean?"

'_Has he found out?'_

"How you're a real deal chick."

"Thanks I guess."

So he decides to scoot closer to her, backing away from him she tries to laugh it off.

"I need my personal space."

"It's cute the way you act all shy."

"Who says I'm acting?"

"Are you putting all that effort for me?"

Changing the subject she asks, "Why do you wear makeup?"

He stopped drinking his tea, the way he looked at her made her freeze.

"Come on I know a place where we can go have fun."

"Gripping her hand he cradled her like baby, did she care? Yeah but there was no stopping him now. Kefka glimpsed down at her with his still creepy smile that gave her goose bumps.

"Please don't smile like that it gives me the chills. Hey if you have such a beautiful face why do you hide it?"

He sighed, "They would not understand."

"Why would they not? This is your face if they are your real friend it won't matter."

"I want you to be with me."

"I'm sorry but I have someone."

"That tall fellow?"

"Yes, his name is Jecht we're suppose to get married three months from now."

He kept strolling towards someone's house.

"Where are we going?"

"To a couple of my friends' house."

Kefka arrived there with a sleeping Shantotto in his right arm.

"Who's there?"

"Kefka who do you have there?"  
"My girlfriend, Kuja."

"Really isn't she from the Coliseum?"

"So what's your point?"

"She shouldn't be here!"

"I don't care about that!"

"You know the rules about this!"

"Can we come in, we're cold out here."  
"Sure I'll get Sephy to make some coco."

"Make sure the little marshmallows are in it."

"It seems you are changing for the better."

"What do you mean?"

"You never take of your makeup before."

"Don't make a big deal out of nothing."

Kuja led them to the living room.

"So what do we owe to your visit here"

"I don't know I mean you're the one who can have a discussion concerning to this."

"Regarding what?"

Kuja had a pretty good idea about what, but he never seen him like this, so he wanted to tease him on the subject of Shantotto.

"Feeling I think I'm falling for her."

Kuja sweat dropped, "You've only just met and fall for her you mean on top of her?"

"This is no laughing matter."

"I'm here to have a conversation with you, so flap your mouth."

"So here it goes."

(In the other room)

"Are you conscious little one?"

"Where am I?"

"The champions' house."

"Why am I even here?"

"Ask him about it," Sephiroth pointed his One Wing Angel blade.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

"No, but you should have seen it when my little peacock or you know him as Kuja, he flipped off at me, it was a riot, he almost used ultima on me when I scared him."

Shantotto snuggled into the covers; it's been a while since she was in a warm bed.

'_You never know what you have until it's gone.'_

"Miss the house I lived in."

"Perhaps you will return to it one day."

They glaze into each other's eyes, she smiled, he grinned, it was a code that told both of them "I'm going to win no matter what!"

"Sephy is she up?"

"Yeah what up?"

"Kefka has something he wants to say."

"What could it possibly be?" she sighed.

His long gold hair trickling down his shoulders, he got down on one knee.

"Don't do what I think you will!"

"Shantotto will you marry me?"

(Flash back three years ago)

Shantotto and Jecht finally got Tidus out of the house.

"What do you wanna do?"

"Play scramble?"

"No we say that if Tidus was here."

"He's a big boy now, hey where did he go?"

"To meet his girl friend."

"So we have the houses to ourselves?"

"Pretty much, we won't know if we'll ever get again."

"Jecht you, wow I mean how did we even meet?"

"Oh on a stormy night when we were about to die."

"Yes I remember I casted flame that night in the alley."

"Good at least your mind has not been altered."

"I have strong feelings for you in a way I cannot say," she started to blush.

"will you only have those feelings for me?"

"Yes only you."

"Let's seal it with a kiss."

"Only you will my heart so desire Jecht."

"Shantotto my heart yearns for you."

(End Flashback)

"I'm sorry I promise only him, plus we only just met."

"No we've met before."

"Where I think I would remember you."

When you were a lot younger."

"What about it?"

"You really don't remember?"

"I wouldn't be asking you if did."

"You lived here a long time ago."

"Ah, no wonder she looked familiar," Kuja piped in.

"I lived here before? Why don't I remember?"

"He put a spell on you to make you forget this place."

"Who, tell me who!"

"The Emperor."

"Why would he do such a thing?"

"He feared that you would get the throne."  
"The throne what of it?"

"So he put you to sleep and had me take care of you. You said to me, "Kefka you won't forget me right?" I kissed your hand and said never. You were gladly pleased, that night it was a stormy night."

"So what you're saying I'm born of this world?"

"Yes you are!"

"Also the Emperor who is he to me?"

"He's your brother!" the three of them clamored.


End file.
